Double Barrel
= Double Barrel = Posted by : Winteroak on Mar 14, 2018, 8:49pm - Centrum. August 18th, Evening - Raleigh Gideon was a Slugger. A Slugger like his father before him and his father's father before that. The men in his family could trace back their involvement in the trade 15 generations. He was luckier than most. But knew it was all down to the fine craft his forefathers taught through their lineage so that he could be here today. Master Armourer of Double Barrel, the most prestigious Gunsmith shop in the whole of Dusk. Of course he wouldn't be here without their sacrifices either. The hard lives their had lead in The Sprawl and Steamworks, in the dangerous and unsafe ammunition factories honing their skills and craft were the reason why he was now the right hand man of Captain Maxwell Rutherford Hyde, Esquire, the owner of the Double Barrel. The reason why him an his family now lived quite comfortably in a small house in the East Twin. Why is children went to a decent school and their prospects hundredfold better than any other child in the past 15 generations. Raleigh was working late. He did his best work when he worked alone and most employees had gone home. The Double Barrel was always busy the days after the elites threw their big parties at Higholm. There were always arguments. Over anything. Women, status, perceived slights. And it was common for the most heated disagreements to be resolved by the way of duel. It was still quite fashionable amongst the upper classes and aristocracy of Dusk. Tomorrow young men would come to the shop and would buy the latest gun or the latest ammunition for some duel schedule in front of witnesses. The lower classed had bare knuckle boxing for entertainment. The ones who saw themselves as nobility had duels. By the gun or by the blade. Yes, tomorrow it would be a busy day and Raleigh wanted to ensure all weapons and ammunition were presented in their best light. He looked over at the long barrel flintstock pistols oiled and engraved in silver. The Arquebus and Blunderbuss for the more violent of appetites. He ran his fingers over the Twin Muskets and his favourite Repetitive Revolver. All fine creations. Labours of love and passion. He looked at the Flagesium pellets and grinned. They were one of the most expensive items in the City that did not come from Elesium. A single shot with such a bullet with most likely kill even if it inflicted only a flesh wound. Once in your system the mixture of lead and the green demon would poison your blood in an instance. Only the most skillful of bio-thaumaturge would have a chance to do so. And those were getting rare than unspoiled peaches. Not even money could save you from these little devilish creations. Thus why all the hot blooded males in the city insisted in using them during duels. Thinking of peaches made him think to pay a visit to the Lady's Grace tonight after he finished. It had been a while since he visited the Rose District. Any coin he spent tonight he was sure he would recover tomorrow. Yes, the party at the Spink's Manor promised to bring many new customers tomorrow. Of that he was sure.